


Snow White’s Hobby

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Cooking, F/M, Food, Swear Word, buzz and jessie get name dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Snow White loved to cook, but not so much as a profession, more of a hobby that gave her sustenance.





	Snow White’s Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan/Snow White Crossover. Chien-Po/Snow White. She cooks for him. Bonus points for modern AU."

Snow White loved to cook, but not so much as a profession, more of a hobby that gave her sustenance. It was something she started doing, with baby steps, with the Easy Bake Oven, progressing to learn basics and much more as a teenager, and actually being great at it when she was in college. Her friends figured that she did it to avoid ramen and unhealthy fast food, and while that was true, she wanted to eat fairly healthy, and her friends at least were fairly healthy and better fed. And naturally, she continued post-graduation.

She especially loved cooking for her friends. Sometimes it was more of a get-together thing, that they ate together and it was something Snow made. Sometimes it was a gentle prod to say ‘you should eat better’, such as convincing Buzz to stop eating unhealthily while studying at the Academy and teaching Jessie to help out with that— that they/she could eat more than just meat and potatoes. Or simply just to cook for them because she damn well felt like it.

Like, with Chien Po who she loved to cook for, especially. He was a genuinely nice guy who enjoyed her food and her healthy ways of cooking (well, everyone did, but she also tried to help them to start cooking healthy for themselves and some resisted – Jessie was fairly stubborn about it, for a while). She gave him recipes and helped him out, but she enjoyed cooking for him, and he clearly loved it too. She made breakfast, lunch, dinner, and the occasional dessert. Things like, beef, pork, chicken, tofu, salads, rice, cucumbers, veggie burgers, frittatas, fruit smoothies, and so much more, all put into healthy dishes. 

Plus, eating together was always a great activity to do while engaging in conversation with each other, whether it was about who dated who or what was going on in their friends’ lives at the time. Unhurried and sedated, as well. She certainly found that eating good, healthy food while having get-togethers and conversations with friends was her favorite way to maintain her friendships. Plus, she had a sneaking suspicion that her helping her friends out with cooking healthier actually fostered development of their romantic relationships. And maybe even her own.


End file.
